1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a luminance correction system, and more particularly, to a luminance correction system applied to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display is a type of a flat panel display (FPD), in which an organic compound is used as an emission material, has high luminance and color purity, is thin and light, is driven with low power consumption, and may be used for various displays such as a portable display.
Organic light emitting displays generate data signals having voltages in accordance with the respective gray scale levels based on reference gamma voltages and displays an image corresponding to the generated data signals. The luminance components of the respective completed processes may be different from the target luminance due to variations in manufacturing processes.
When the luminance components of the products whose manufacturing products are completed do not reach the target value, the products are determined as being defective. Therefore, in FPDs (e.g., completed FPDs) the measured luminance components of the respective products are to be corrected to be suitable for the target luminance.
When only the luminance of the organic light emitting display is corrected, due to difference in efficiency, among red pixels, green pixels, and blue pixels, a white balance may be distorted. Therefore, in order to solve such a problem, color coordinates may be corrected together with the luminance.
Conventionally, the luminance and the color coordinates are corrected only for predetermined reference gray scale levels and the offset value generated during the correction of the reference gray scale levels is directly applied to other gray scale levels. In this case, correction close to the target value is performed in the reference gray scale levels. However, for other gray scale levels, especially those gray scale levels that are remote from the reference gray scale levels, the luminance and the color coordinates of the gray scale level become different from the target value.